This invention relates generally to a mouth washer and in particular to such mouth washer that which allows any hydraulic pressure loss upon jetting water out of a nozzle to be reduced for realizing the jetting under a sufficient hydraulic pressure, prolonging the life of power source battery, and maximizing the capacity of water tank.
Conventionally, the mouth washers which suck in water with a pump and jet the water out of the nozzle are arranged, as has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-30642, to have the pump actuated by the power source battery of a storage battery type incorporated in the washer, so that water is sucked from the tank and jetted out of the nozzle. Further, the washer in this example is shown to be provided, underneath the water tank, with means for charging the power source battery. Similar type mouth washers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,167 and so on.
In the mouth washers of the kind referred to, on the other hand, the pump is so actuated, as driven by the power source battery, as to have water sucked from the water tank and jetted through a meandering path out of the nozzle, and there has been a problem that a hydraulic pressure loss is caused to occur when water is passed through the meandering path for being jetted so as to render a sufficient jetting pressure to be uneasy to attain and, consequently, the life of the power source battery is shortened. Further, as the battery charging means is disposed underneath the water tank, there arises another problem that the capacity of the water tank is restricted and can hardly be enlarged.